Question: Express $0.4425$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.4425$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{2}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{4425}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $4425$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{4425}{10000}$